Forbidden Love
by HighOnSky
Summary: AU High school is never easy especially at a crazy school such as Hetalia High! With new relationships forming and old ones falling apart how does anyone survive? Its not always easy but these students did even if things didnt always end as expected.
1. The New Girl Alfred

Forbidden Love

High School Hetalia Romance

Part One

The New Girl

I walked into school with a grumble, I was still fighting off this stupid cold and the last thing I wanted to do was be here. But of course my stupid big brother forced me to be here. Stupid Arthur I didn't make him come to school when he had a hangover. "C-come on Al cheer up." my brother, Matthew said trying his best to make me feel better.

"Oh leave him alone Matt he is just being an annoying whining twit." Arthur said beside me giving me a glare. I stuck my tongue out at him and dragged Matthew away to our lockers. I did not want to put up with that annoying english accent this early in the morning. We hadn't lived in England for years so I new he just had to be faking it!

Matthew tried his best during the next ten minutes to get me talking like I usually did in the morning, but let out a sigh when it didn't work. "Come on Al I a-am trying!" he whined slightly as he took out his books. I felt kind of bad that I was making him upset but right now I didn't care all that much. I felt like crap and being around this place was making my headache worse.

As we were starting to walk to our first class I was thinking about cutting when I heard Matt gulp beside me. I turned to see what was wrong with me but my mouth dropped. Walking towards him was a girl I had never seen before and man was she hot! Her long blonde hair swayed in time with her hips, her green eyes glimmering with laughter, and a small half smile formed on her lips telling everyone she knew she looked good.

"Oh there you are Mattie I have been searching everywhere for you!" she said in a coo as she pinched his cheeks. "You weren't avoiding me were you." she asked with a small pout as she crossed her arms across her chest. I could see Matt beside me turning a bright red and just about to pass out. He was usually nervous with girls but it seemed around her it was about ten times worse.

"N-no I w-wasn't avoiding y-you Annaliese! I was j-just walking with my b-brother Alfred is all." Matt managed to stutter finally. The girl, Annaliese, eyes turned to me as if just realizing I was there for the first time. Her smile grew wider and as her eyes narrowed they reminded me almost of a cat. "Um are you r-ready to go to first period?" Matt asked when she didn't say a word.

"Of course Mattie, sorry its just I thought Arthur was your only brother. Plus you guys are twins that's just magnificent." Annaliese said in a purr as she stared a us both. She seemed to be analyzing us both for something before she finally turned around with a wave of her hand and said "I think I have to freshen up my make up first though, I will see you in class Mattie oh and you to Alfred!" she added at the last second turning around to send me a dazzling smile.

I stood there frozen to the spot, why had I never seen her around here before. She was undoubtedly the best looking girl in this school and that accent, I think it was swiss, just made me melt. "Who was that and where has she been all my life." I said staring at her as she rounded the corner, it seemed even her walk was cat like.

"Her name is Annaliese and she just moved her from Switzerland, other then that I don't know much about her. Other then the fact every time I see her I feel like I am going to melt." Matt said as he finally regained control of his body. "She sits in between us in first period, she is actually really smart but she always asks me for help. I think she does it just to tease me." he added as we started walking again.

"huh she did seem like the type." I said thinking of the look she had been giving me, but still that just wasn't enough information for me. "You go ahead to math bro, I have something I need to do." I said already taking a turn down a nearby hallway. I heard Matt call out for me to come back but I ignored him. That girl was on my mind and I couldn't focus until I learned more about her, and that meant a trip to the gossip queen of the school. Feliks.

Just as the bell rang I turned into the science hallway's bathroom and sure enough Feliks was there paying the hall monitor, Bella, a bribe so he wouldn't get caught. "Hey Feliks I need the dirt on someone." I said as soon as Bella had left, giving me a cold glare. He raised his eyebrow at me as he leaned against the sink. "Her name is Annaliese, apparently a new girl from Switzerland." I said already digging through my pocket for my wallet. I knew that information didn't come cheap from him.

"Ah she seems to be like an interest to everybody. Its not hard to see why though. But seeing as she is a hot commodity it will cost you like big." he said in his typical valley girl accent. I handed him over about fifty dollars but he shook his head. "Nuh uh. She is a very special case which means if you want the dish on her I need a hot piece of info from you." he said with a large grin on his face.

I sighed and pulled out a picture from the back of my wallet. "I was saving this for blackmailing purposes but this is good enough." I said holding up the picture, making Feliks gasp. "A picture of Arthur in nothing but a bow tie and a black apron and dancing with Francois. I bet it would fetch a good price from Elizaveta." I said waving it around, knowing that he couldn't resist something like this.

He snatched out of his hand and stuck it in his "satchel". "That is like so totally great! In fact it earned you the major detailed version of what you need to know about her." Feliks said wiggling his eyebrows with a knowing grin. I tapped my foot impatiently, I wasn't in the mood for his little games.

"Her name is Annaliese Zwingli and just moved here from Switzerland to stay with her brother, a senior. Apparently her brother was worried about her staying at her boarding school alone so paid a great deal of money to get her here. As you probably know all the guys at school instantly flocked to her and she totally let them. She likes to tease but don't make her angry because she is a lot more powerful then she looks, she is friends with Elizaveta so that should tell you something. But thats not who you need to watch out for if you plan to hit on her though." he said in a eerie voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked knitting my eyebrows together. The way he made it sound it seemed that she didn't care if guys hit on her but then he made it sound as if it was a dangerous thing to do. I swear sometimes this guy got on my nerves. I would have hit him buy now but he always had the info I needed, plus I wasn't one hundred percent sure he was a guy really.

He held up three fingers and continued "There are three people you need to watch out for if you hit on her or get to close. One is her brother Vash, you remember what he did to poor Lovino when he made the mistake of trying to hit on Lili?" he asked and I nodded. It was hard to forget the whole rescue mission to get the Italian off of the top of the flagpole.

Feliks lowered one finger and then went on "Two is her ex, Gilbert. Apparently they went out for a while but she dumped him when she went off to boarding school. He assumed when she came back she would go back out with him but she turned him down flat. So now his motto is if he cant have her no one can. Plus you know if Gilbert gets in a fight his brother Ludwig will back him up all the way. The one you really need to watch out for though is the last one." he said darkly.

He lowered another finger and in a really creepy voice said "The one you will have the most problems with is Ivan. She is his lab partner in fourth period and apparently befriended him, that lead him to have a crush on her. She keeps telling him no though but he hasn't given up and is willing to take out anyone who gets in his way."

I gulped, this girl seemed to be carrying some major baggage with her. But just as I was scared out of my wits Feliks returned to his normal cheery kind of gay self saying "Yeah it seems hard to get close to her right but the thing is she like totally loves making friends! All you have to do is talk to her and she will so totally be clinging to you. So that's good because sometimes she even stops those three from messing with people but other times not … so its kind of like a game! So have fun and thank you for the pic!"

I watched him leave but couldn't move to follow him. I couldn't help but think about everything I had just learned about Annaliese, to most people it would really drive them away from her. I mean I really wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of Vash, Gilbert, or Ivan but at the same time it seemed almost like a challenge. I could talk to her and befriend her or I could talk to her and get the crap beat out of me. Feliks was right it was a game, and I loved games.

A/N: Ok so like no clue why this idea popped into my head but once it did it just would not go away! Its kind of cheesey I know and I think some characters seem a bit ooc but I promise to work on that. Also to some of you who think that Annaliese is a Mary Sue I ensure you that in later chapters you will see a whole different side to her. Actually I have planned out the whole series right now and in my opinion she is one of my better characters. So enough ranting for now and back to writing one of my other stories, so good bye my pretty little viewers!


	2. Twins Annaliese

Forbidden Love

High School Hetalia Romance

Part One (Annaliese)

Twins

"Remember if you need anything you can just text me and I will come no matter what. Stay away from Gilbert at all cost and staying away from Ivan is probably a good idea to. You got it Annaliese?" my brother Vash asked in a rush as we walked down the hall. I rolled my eyes, the way he talked you would have thought it was my first day of preschool.

"You worry to much brother dear." I teased, pinching his cheek gently before opening my locker. I saw the strained look on his face and I gave him a small half smile. "Vash please its not my first day back, besides I am a big girl now. I can take care of myself." I said repositioning my curls as I stared at the mirror in my locker.

"I know, I know it just … its just I worry." Vash said grinding his teeth at the tiny show of emotion. I put a hand on his face fondly and smiled warmly at him. His over protectiveness bothered me to the ends of the earth at times but it was still nice to know my big brother still cared about me. "I guess I should leave to go check on Lili though. I will see you later Anna!" he called already running down the hall to out little sisters class room.

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him go, he was always so paranoid that if he wasn't by our side that some guy was going to attack us. The thought was nice but his reactions were always funny to watched. I forced myself to focus on the day ahead of me though as I shifted my bag over my shoulder, slamming my locker shut with my hip.

As I was walking down the hall with my mind in other places I spotted a pair of bright blue eyes I had become familiar with, Mattie. He sat next to me in first period and was one of my favorite pets to play with. I know it sounds bad but he was just so sweet and it was cute the way he turned bright red when ever I came near him.

I walked up to him and pinched his cheeks saying "Oh there you are Mattie! I have been looking every where for you." causing him to turn a dangerous shade of red. I released his cheeks and crossed my arms over my chest with a pout "You weren't avoiding me were you?" I teased slightly. By the strange color he was turning I thought he might pass out but luckily he didn't.

"N-no I w-wasn't avoiding y-you Annaliese! I was j-just walking with my b-brother Alfred is all." Mattie managed to stutter finally. I then turned and saw for the first time someone who just had to be his twin. The same blonde hair, sparkling sapphire eyes, and glasses. I took in the pair of them both and noticed all the similarities along with the differences. "Um are you r-ready to go to first period?" Mattie finally asked when I didn't say anything.

I took a mental note to take the chance to get to know his brother better before saying in a purr "Of course Mattie, sorry its just I thought Arthur was your only brother. Plus you guys are twins that's just magnificent." It was true I had a lot of guys I liked to tease and play around with but I had never had a pair of twins in my collection before. Well I almost did once but they didn't like playing my games so I just had my brother take care of them for me.

I finally turned around with a wave of my hand and started to walk away, calling out behind me "I think I have to freshen up my make up first though, I will see you in class Mattie oh and you to Alfred!" I made my way to the closest bathroom, just managing to doge my friend Feliks, who always seemed to want to know what was going on in my life, and started to re apply my make up in the mirror. It didn't really need to be fixed but it gave me some time to think before first period.

I thought about the way Alfred's eyes had reminded me of Mattie's a first but now that I stopped to think about them they were different. It was hard to explain since they were the same shade of blue but his eyes seemed more full of light, more playful, more happy in a way I guess you could say. I liked Mattie's eyes but there was something about his brothers that were just so … captivating.

Before I knew it the bell had wrong and I jumped, I had just spent the past five minutes thinking about some guys eyes. What was wrong with me! I shoved my eyeliner back into my purse unceremoniously as I rushed down the hall to my class. Hey I may not seem like it but I actually want to be in class on time so I could learn. Besides math was actually my favorite subject … not that I would ever admit it.

I forced my breath to remain normal as I entered the class and took my seat, trying to hide the fact I was clutching a stitch in my side. I began to work on the warm up on the board and didn't look up til I was done, and the bell had rung. I gave a smile to Mattie who kept shooting nervous glances in my direction and I turned to see the seat next to me, which I had been told was Alfred's was empty. "Hey Mattie where is your brother?" I asked in a whisper to him.

"I don't even want to know ..." he stated with a sigh as he set down his pencil. I couldn't help but glimpse his work and I muttered under my breath that he did it wrong. "Huh d-did you say something Annaliese?" he asked looking at me with his head slightly cocked to one side.

"Oh its just ..." I bit on my lip trying to find the next words to say. I didn't want to sound like a brainiac but I just couldn't let Mattie fail on his warm up. "I um got different answers then you is all." I said with a shrug trying to act like it was no big deal. Mattie stared down at his paper then reentered them into his calculator.

"Maple syrup ..." he muttered in his own ay of cussing as he quickly erased his previous answers. I nodded slightly to myself seeing that he now had them all correct. "Y-you know you really are smart Annaliese." Mattie said with a slight blush rising to his cheeks as the teacher came and collected out papers.

I turned away from him, hiding my own blush and said "I just plugged it into the calculator is all. It doesn't take much of a brain to do that Mattie." He simply shrugged but he also smiled at me. Not the nervous smile he usually wore but an understanding smile, a smile a friend would give to you. I turned my head away from him again and huffed, leaning my head on my hand.

I had been friends with guys before and had only gotten hurt, thats why now they were nothing more then my pets. It was easier on both of that way, yet the smile Mattie had just given me had been genuine and he really was such a sweetie … maybe it wouldn't hurt to just have one guy friend? I forcibly shook my head of these thoughts, I was not going to go down this road again.

So trying to ignore the strange feeling his smile had given me I let my mind wonder, with my thoughts again ending up on the empty chair beside me. I had just saw Alfred before class, where could he have disappeared to so quickly? I spent the rest of the class doodling on my paper, and trying to nonchalantly take my notes, when the bell signaling the end of class pulled me from my day dreams. I packed away my stuff slowly, hoping maybe if I did a certain creeper ex of mine would take the hint and just go to his class. Of course this didn't work though.

As soon as I stepped foot out of the safety of the class I felt a strong, familiar arm wrap around my shoulders. "Hey there baby were you trying to avoid me again?" Gilbert asked with his usual cocky smile. I shoved his arm off of me and started walking pretending I didn't even see him there. Which was kind of hard because even though he was a jerk he was a hot jerk.

He continued to talk to me as I walked through the halls until I finally turned around and glared at him. "Would you leave me alone Gil? I actually have a class I need to go to!" I hissed at him, shoving him away from me. It didn't work though, I never really thought it would, and even brought a grin to his face.

"Now there is my girl, still as feisty as ever ~" he cooed at me with adoring eyes. It figures he would find it adorable when I got violent, he always was a strange guy. That was originally why I went out with him but now it just seemed to annoy me to no end. Just when I thought he would never leave me alone his face dropped as he stared past my shoulder.

I turned around and grinned as I saw my friend, Elizaveta, standing behind me with fire in her eyes. "What have I told you about being a stalker Gilbert!" she cried out as she came to stand next to me, looking dangerous as she put her hands on her hips. Gilbert tried to come back with a smart ass comment but as soon as she took a step towards him he dashed down the hall.

Her and I laughed and I gave her a high five. "You got that boy whipped big time Eli." I said as we fell into step next to each other in the hall. It was true to, even though Gilbert was terrified of her he was still one of her best friends and willing to do anything for her. Well most anything, he still had yet to stop calling, texting, and following me around. But that was mostly because he was just stubborn and couldn't accept the fact I didn't want to take him back.

"Yeah I know but its not all that hard. Gil acts big and tough but when it comes down to it he is a big old softy." she said and I couldn't stop myself from laughing again. Only Elizaveta could possibly think that someone like Gilbert was a softie.

"What ever you say Eli." I said shaking my head with a smile. Then I remembered about Alfred and decided if I should ask anyone about him Elizaveta was the girl to ask. Well besides Feliks of course but he cost way to much for me. "Hey Elizaveta do you know much about a boy named Alfred? Apparently he is Mattie's brother." I asked her trying to make my voice sound casual. Most of the time I would trick the information I needed out of guys but there was something different about Al, he intrigued me for some reason.

"Yeah I guess but just about everyone knows him though. Hes on the football and track team though he is kind of lazy, has an obsession with food, has a great body, every girl at school wants him, and on top of all that he is actually a fairly nice guy." she said listing of the facts on her fingers as if she were reciting from some biography of him. Before I had a chance to ask how she knew all this she shrugged and said "I did some research on him since he has only ever dated on girl before but hes straighter then a ruler. Quite a disappointment if you ask me."

I nodded in slight agreement, as much as I loved Yaoi I was sort of glad Alfred wasn't gay. It just meant that he would be all the more fun to play with, though the whole only one girlfriend part caught me off guard. There had to be a reason behind it but then again, it just made the game that much more fun to play.

A/N: Okay so I have decided that I am going to have two parts to each chapter, at least I am going to try. One from Al's POV and the other from Anna's. I hope this shines a bit more light on her and her character and though I personally think she is a bit of a, for lack of a better word, bitch I kind of like her. How about you? Remember reviews are love, see you next time my pretty little viewers!


	3. Best Friends?

Forbidden Love

High School Hetalia Romance

Chapter Three

POV Alfred

Best Friends?

A/N: Hello there my kitty cats and welcome to another chapter of the story and in this one you get to meet the fabulous Sky! Because of course this wouldn't be high school with out the nice guy's, girl best friend right? By the way for those of you readers who don't know my nick name is Rain :D

America: You know I don't remember you telling me you were adding another OC to this story … in fact I don't remember agreeing to this at all!

Rain: Shut up Alphy you know you love me~ besides if you make me mad I can do evil evil things -evil glint- such as turn this into a USUK boy love story

England:-spits out tea- The bloody hell why am I involved with this? Besides I thought you liked Canada and America together?

Canada: P-please leave me out of this heh heh -sweat drop-

Rain: Oh I did but then I got into fem!Canada and Prussia which will be the victims of my next story hehehe -imagining all the lemony goodness-

Canada: W-w-what? -passes out-

America: Oh Sky you broke him -pokes Canada with a stick-

Rain: Eh just make him some pancakes and he will be good as new, now onto the story -grabs popcorn to watch the high school drama go down-

England: I thought it was a written story?

Rain: -puts hand over Iggy's face- Shhh its starting!

I stayed in the bathroom until the next bell rang, signaling the end of first period. I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder carelessly, walking out of the room as if I hadn't been in there the whole time. I had skipped so much I had either gotten really good at it none of the teachers noticed or they just didn't care. Either way I was happy they ignored the fact that I was the only student in the hallway while every one else was just standing up.

I rushed into my next class, excited to tell my master plan to my best friend Sky. I saw her sitting in her normal seat her brown hair pinned into a messy bun and her glasses sliding down her nose as she scribbled furiously in her notebook. I threw my book bag in the seat beside her and hopped up to sit on her desk. She let out a yelp of surprise then slapped me hard in the arm saying "Alfred you jerk I was just writing the good part! Inuyasha and Kagome were just about to ..." she began with the fangirlness showing in her eyes and I covered her mouth with both of my hands before she could continue on.

"I do NOT want to hear about your crazy fan girl lemon fics right now. I need to tell you about the girl I have decided to make my girlfriend." I said with a smile and a large thumbs up. She raised a quizzical eyebrow at me and looked at me over the rim of her glasses. I knew that look well, it meant that she did not believe a word I had said. "No really Sky there is this girl and she is like wow. Plus she is a challenge, not like all these other girls who throw themselves on me." I said with a little bit of disgust.

"One my stories are great and I don't always write fanfics thank you and second of all, Alfred that is not a good reason to date a girl!" she shouted at me smacking me hard with a book she had conjured out of her purse. I let out a small whimper and rubbed the now sore spot on my cheek. "Alfred I love so I am going to tell you this now. You should date girls because you care about them not because they give you a challenge. This is life not a video game." she added a bit more gently as she kissed her hand and touched it to my cheek, her way of apologizing.

"I know that Sky im not stupid!" I said defensively pushing her hand away. She pouted at me a little but retracted her hand and instead folded her arms across her chest, waiting for me to go on. "Her name is Annaliese and she just transferred from Switzerland. She is like extremely gorgeous with long blonde hair and big green eyes plus the way she walks puts me in a trance. Man you should just see her Sky." I said dreamily using her as an arm rest.

She moved slightly to the right, causing me to fall to the floor. As I tried to shake the stars from my line of vision I heard her laughing above me. "Alfred you really are a fool. You want to date Annaliese as in Annaliese Zwingli?" she asked holding her sides. I nodded my head as I sat up and rubbed my throbbing head.

"She is the most sought after chick in school and she has an ego the size of Hawaii! Trust me Al you are better off staying far away from her." Sky added as she returned to writing in her notebook and as I looked at her closely I could see a small blush rising on her cheeks. I pushed myself up and took my seat grinning at her.

Sky tried to ignore but after a few minutes of me staring at her she put down her pen and turned to me asking in a dangerously sweet voice "Alfred is there anything I can help you with or do you simply find pleasure in staring at me like a buffoon?" I shook my head and continued to stare at her until I saw the vein in her left temple twitch a little and she shouted "What do you want you idiot?"

"Oh nothing Sky ..." I said innocently before adding nonchalantly "Its just cute how you are jealous and everything." At that statement her jaw hit the floor and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. She stuttered a few incoherent sentences before I laughed and said pinching her cheeks "Yep I saw you blushing when I told you that I wanted to date someone. You are jealous that I would spend more time with her then with you."

Sky growled at me and bit my hand just hard enough to leave a mark. I pulled my hand away with a yelp and held it close to me, afraid that she may try to bite me again. "I am not jealous because you want to date someone! In fact I think it would be great for you to get a girlfriend after your last one but I just don't like the girl you happen to be crushing on Al!" she screamed at me.

I gulped a little, I had never seen her this angry before. I mean yeah she hits me a lot but it was always out of fun but the look in her eyes now … it was just scary. She must have saw my expression though because suddenly her face softened and she placed a warm hand on my cheek and said more gently "Alfred … I am happy you are finally moving on but I am not willing to see you hurt over a girl again. There was nothing I could do to keep you from getting hurt the first time but this time I am going to stop it in advance."

I forced a smile on my face and pushed her hand away gently. "Look the last time I dated a girl I was being an idiot," she laughed a little at this but I held my hand up to silence her before I went on "I thought I loved her and when B ..." I couldn't say her name "When she broke my heart I learned from that. Just trust me on this ok? I know what I am doing. Plus I already got a heads up on what I am going to have to face." I added with a real smile this time.

Sky let out a groan and slapped her forehead. "Have you been talking to gossip queen again?" she asked and I nodded with I triumphant smile. "So what did you end up paying? Cash or gossip?" she asked, she may act like she didn't care about things like this but deep down I knew she did. In fact I had caught her a few times actually skipping to go talk to Feliks herself, though I never did find out what she asked. I had asked Feliks about it but as much of a gossip as he was he respected the "girl code" what ever that meant.

"Gossip." I answered simply and acted like I was about to start on my journal entry hen I heard her call out my name in a whine. "Oh did you want to know what it was?" I asked teasingly, wiggling my eyebrows at her. She blushed furiously but reluctantly nodded her head. "Nothing much … just a picture of England in nothing but a waiter's apron dancing with Francois." I said trying not to laugh as I saw her eyes grow wide.

"You had a picture like that and you never even told me!" Sky exclaimed in a very un-Sky like voice. I raised an eyebrow at her wondering why she was so interested and it caused her to blush. "I mean its no big deal it just … now I don't believe you had it. It would have been interesting to see Arthur without erm .. it would have been interesting to see it is all." she said hiding her face in her note book.

I laughed and dodged her oncoming barrage of pencils and loose change. "Just shut up and leave me alone. I wasn't the one who held onto the picture in the first place so who's really in the wrong?" she asked as she puffed out her cheeks in a childish way. I decided to end the argument here, knowing fully well the damage she could cause me, plus the bell had just rung as well.

As it did I heard Sky cuss under her breath as she kept glancing to the far side of the room. I asked her what was wrong with her but she simply ignored me and told me to get back to work. I finally looked over myself and my heart stopped, sitting over there was none other then Annaliese herself talking with a giggling Elizaveta. "I didn't know she was in this class! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked slightly angry.

"Because I told you Al, Annaliese is not a girl you should set your sights on. There are plenty of other girls who actually have something in common with you. Why cant you choose one of them instead of some big boobed, perfect hair, long legged airhead? Heck I bet she doesn't even know what Lord of the Ring is about." Sky hissed through her teeth as she stared down at her desk.

I blinked at her in surprise, Sky was not the type of person to talk about people like that and she never had been. It made me wonder what had suddenly changed. "Sky what has gotten into you? What happened to everyone deserves to be treated with kindness until proven they don't deserve it?" I asked staring at her as if I had just met her and not like she was my best friend since elementary school.

"Alfred please … just trust me on this one would you? Annaliese is into guys like well like Gilbert for crying out loud! She plays with guys hearts and I refuse to let you get hurt by someone like that again." Sky said the icy glare she had set on Annaliese changed quickly to the normal caring one I was so use to seeing on her.

She sounded slightly hateful but with her hazel eyes boring into mine I couldn't be mad at her. Sky may not agree on who I liked but I knew that she was just doing what she thought was going to protect me in the long run, just like she always did. "Sky … no offense because your like my best buddy and everything but it is sort of my life after all. Besides I have to fight through three guys to get to her first. You still have plenty of time with me."i said with a grin trying to lighten the serious mood.

She pressed her lips together in a tight line and nodded slightly but I could tell she was still mad at me because for the rest of the class period she didn't say a word. Her anger must have passed some by the end of the class though because as I was still packing up my stuff she leaned over my desk and said slightly cheerfully "Ready to go to gym Al?"

"Um sure … Lets go." I said watching Annaliese walk out of the classroom with Elizaveta and nearly melting into a puddle on the floor when she smiled at me and gave me a small wave. I was so hypnotized in fact I was only pulled out of it when I felt a sharp stinging in my ear. "Ow, ow, ow the heck dude!" I cried out with a whine as Sky forcibly dragged me out of the class by my ear.

"I thought I told you that if you go after her you are going to get hurt. Not only by her breaking your heart in two but also by those three guys you have to go through! I have to nurse your football injuries all the time I don't need you getting into fights to." she said only releasing me when Arthur came into view. "Finally someone sensible ...Arthur please tell your idiot brother that chasing after Annaliese is a bad idea." she said calmly.

"What hes going after Annaliese? Wow way to set your sights high after the break up little brother!" Arthur said giving me a very rare fist pound. I pounded his fist with a laugh and grinned at Sky as her plan back fired right in front of her. The fire was burning in her eyes and Arthur must have saw because he turned a bright red and said "Erm I mean that's not a good idea ..?" he said unsure of what he was suppose to say as he looked apologetically at Sky.

Sky grew a bright red and pushed passed us both calling us every nasty name she could as she ran down the hall, leaving me alone with Arthur. "Oh dear I think I said the wrong thing ..." he said staring after her with sweat forming on his forehead. "What did I say that was wrong exactly though?" he asked as he hung his head in defeat.

"Eh she thinks that Annaliese isn't the type of girl I should go after. I know she is just trying to look after me but personally I think she is a bit jealous too." I said stretching my arms above my head and letting out a yawn. Sure knowing that Sky was upset with me wasn't the greatest feeling in the world but she would get over it, she always did.

"Well Sky has always been protective of you and if you haven't noticed she is a girl, so maybe she knows a bit more about this then we do." Arthur said thoughtfully as he stopped at his locker to swap out his books for his gym clothes. "Not only that but Sky never has steered you in the wrong direction before, shes a really smart girl after all so maybe you should take into count what she is telling you." Arthur added a strange look coming over his face.

I thought about questioning it about him but I shrugged it off, for all I knew he could be seeing his imaginary friends yet again. "Yeah well as much as I do trust Sky, Annaliese has only been here a week how could she possibly judge her so quickly? I don't care how smart she is not even she can tell if someone is good for me or not in that amount of time." I said as I walked with Arthur into the locker room and started to change.

Arthur let out an exasperated sigh and said "You know what if you want to have Sky mad at you then fine but im going to go try and get back on her good side. If you cared about her at all you would do the same." before exiting the changing room and jogging to catch up with Sky on the track. I knitted my eyebrows together and focused hard on tying my shoe laces.

Even though I didn't want to admit Arthur was right on some level. Sky has been by my side through everything and I might need her help in winning Annaliese over in the future. "Eh she will come around, how could she resist the hero after all!" I told myself as I jumped up to get pumped up for my favorite class of the day. I didn't care what Sky or Arthur might say today was the beginning of a long hard game to earn the heart of my future girlfriend Annaliese Zwingli!

A/N: And end scene! So I thought this was a good place to leave off for the time being. So in this chapter we met Alfred's best friend, Sky, and she is mad at him because he is being an asshole! God why cant you just listen to the girl!

America: Hey she is just being an over protective person! Either that or I bet she is jealous I mean really is quite obvious that she has a thing for the amazing american hero me ;)

England: Wait a minute … Rain I thought Sky -rest of sentence cut off by me with a pillow-

Rain: Shut up Iggy you don't want to ruin the surprise for everyone you idiot! God you cant just tell people what is going to be happening in future chapters -_-

England: mphh myhfb oirheg! (I cant breath!)

Canada: Um R-rain I think you are killing him …

Rain: Oh Mattie you are awake~ -glomps Mattie and releases Arthur-

Canada: Ngh Rain you are really close -bright blush-

America: Hey can we get back on subject, I am pretty sure Sky likes me but I am still going after Annaliese so … who ends up with who? Cause it seems like there are a lot of possibilities going on here ...

England: Yeah I mean Annaliese could get back together with Gilbert if she wanted, or maybe she has a thing for crazy scar guys like Ivan, hell from the last chapter maybe she even likes Mattie!

Canada: Annaliese could like m-me? Oh thats erm a -nosebleed and passes out-

America: Oh great Iggy now you broke him! -sets cheeseburger on Mattie's head-

Rain: Poor little Mattie he wasn't even in this chapter and he is taking so much abuse -sad eyes- Oh well! Yeah those all are things that could happen I guess but lets not forget Sky is in this too. What if she does like Al or maybe she likes someone else? And what about England now that hes in the story maybe he likes someone!

England: Rain … maybe you are going a bit to far with the pairings? I mean really wont people get confused after awhile, especially if you only use Annaliese's and Al's POV?

Rain: Very good point Arthur -uses Arthur as an arm rest and thinks- Aha -snap- I can write from even more people POV! Like from yours and then maybe Sky's and Gils and Ivans and Vash and -goes on and on-

America: Uh oh I think you broke her to now she wont shut up -waves hand in front of my face-

England: Ugh no she has just always been this crazy -_-

Rain: Ok now shut up so I can get back to talking to our pretty little viewers! -duct tapes everyones mouths- ok my kitty cats so basically instead of just making this about Annaliese and Alfred, though they are the main characters, I have decided to make this about the high school lifes of the people involved with those two and how they are dealing with everything! If you don't like it oh well Ivan will eat you when he comes on in later! Next Chapter I think will probably be Sky and her view during second period then the next Annaliese and her short encounter in second period then what she does during third period. Bye bye for now!


	4. Idiots  Im Surrounded By Them

Forbidden Love

High School Hetalia Romance

Chapter Four

Sky POV

Idiots … Im Surrounded By Them

A/N: Hello there pretty little readers! Welcome to another chapter of Forbidden Love! As you may have noticed I changed the summary because I have changed the actual point of the story. Instead of just centering around Annaliese and Alfred, though they are a major part, it will be about the lives of all the main characters! isn't that exciting?

Germany: No it sounds to complicated, vhy are you changing things each chapter?

Rain: Because this is kind of a dump project I am doing that I am doing to keep the creative juices flowing, so it is developing as it goes ^.^

Germany: So basically you don't know vat you are writing about?

Rain: I do too! I mean I have the plot and everything I just don't know what is going to happen each and every chapter just yet so shut up Ludwig!

Alfred: Seriously dude messing with Rain is not the best idea … she is the writer after all

Germany: True but I don't care what she does, she is just a girl after all

Rain: Oh just a girl huh -evil glint in eyes- "And Ludwig stared down at the fast asleep Italian in his arms, this was his chance to do whatever he wanted to the object of his desire ..."

Germany: Vat the HELL are you writing! -takes laptop and smashes it-

Rain: I don't know im just a girl remember -tilts head with evil smile-

Germany: Ugh just get to the story already …

I ran through the halls muttering every single vile thing I could think of after my conversation with Arthur and Alfred. I didn't stop until I reached the girls locker room and leaned against the cool lockers. "Why are you such an idiot ..." I whispered to the empty locker room fighting back angry tears. After a few moments in silence I took a deep breath and got changed into my gym clothes, a tank top and short shorts, and headed out to the track to work off my anger.

As I came to the track the only other person out there, as usual, was Ludwig. I jogged over the the patch of grass where he was stretching and began to stretch out my on legs. I was happy I had caught him alone because if there was anyone that would give me a good work out, Ludwig was the guy. "Good morning Sky, you are out here rather early." he said stretching his arms behind his back.

"Yep I was hoping to catch you actually." I said causing him to give me a questioning look. "I wanted to ask if I could run with you today, I need to work of some steam." I explained as we both continued to stretch for the next couple of minutes. He knitted his eyebrows together and I asked "Unless there is a problem with that?"

"No its just that … last time we ran together there was no one to make sure Feliciano did some actual work." he said rubbing the back of his neck and looking around, most likely for his friend. "Its not that I wouldn't enjoy the work out but if I don't force him to then he will most likely go to sleep." he said with a sigh.

I was just about to say something when the small little Italian in question came skipping toward us with an oblivious smile on his face. "Luddy~ When I was in the locker room Francois asked if you and I ever went bareback, what does that mean?" he asked innocently staring up at Ludwig with big brown eyes.

Ludwig turned a very deep shade of purple and tried to string together a sentence but after a few attempts turned to me and said "Let go run." while pulling on my arm. I grinned at him, trying hard not to laugh as I saw his face slowly turning back to normal. I got over it though as we began to pick up speed and I was lost in the calming affect of running.

With the adrenaline running through my veins and the pound of my heartbeat in sync with my feet I didn't hear someone calling out my name until Ludwig pulled me to a stop saying "Sky, I think that guy wants to talk to you." pointing to a panting, red faced Brit behind us. I sighed and put my hand on my hip, telling Ludwig to go ahead and that I would catch up soon.

"Sky, the bloody hell didn't you hear me calling for you!" Arthur panted heavily holding a stitch in his side. I glared at him as I tapped my foot impatiently and waited for him to get on with it. "Anyway," he said as soon as he caught his breath "i was hoping I could talk to you."

"About what? About how you are so proud of your little brother for going after an air headed girl who will only ultimately break his heart, because if that's it then I really hope you have built up a high pain tolerance." I growled at him, trying to hide how angry I really was by tying my hair into an even tighter ponytail. When I looked back up I saw Arthur blushing and staring down at his feet, muttering underneath his breath. "Are you saying something or practicing a new magic spell." I said the corner of my lips twitching slightly.

"I was saying I am sorry!" Arthur finally shouted turning a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame. I stared open mouthed at him, out of anything I would never have expected him to apologize for anything. "I am sorry for what I said … I should have trusted you enough to agree with you. After all I know you and you are not the kind to say things out of pure jealousy. You are the one who is always watching after Alfred so basically I was an idiot and you were right as always.." he continued on looking up at me from underneath his adorable bushy eyebrows.

I smirked a little "Well it was about time you realized that you should always listen to me. Now come on Artie you can make it up to me by actually keeping up today!" I said with a laugh wrapping my hand in his and pulling him along with me as I began to run again. I heard him groan loudly beside me but he didn't protest as he struggled to keep up with my speed.

After completing our three laps, a little bit slower then my usual time with Arthur, and I sat down on the bleachers with Arthur collapsing beside me. "How do you have so much energy?" he said between deep breaths, laying his head in my lap. I laughed and shrugged as I moved the bangs that were plastered to his face.

We were having a pleasant conversation, with me trying to convince Arthur that mince pie was not a good meal, when suddenly I heard an annoyingly familiar laughing come from beside me. "Dude you missed it, Feliciano jumped onto Ludwig's back halfway through the run!" Alfred laughed plopping himself down beside me. I gave him my best death glare and asked "Whats wrong?"

I growled and muttered an insult under my breath, refusing to answer him at all. Alfred kept trying to ask me what was wrong but still I ignored him. Of course being the guy I knew he didn't take the hint to hell. After five nonstop minutes of his useless chattering Arthur finally said "Oh you bloody git she is giving you the silent treatment. She is still mad at you about the whole Annaliese situation."

"Are you serious." Alfred sighed running his fingers through his hair. "Sky I love you, you are my best friend but this has nothing to do with you. I want to date Annaliese and as much as I want your approval im not putting my hold on life for it. Besides don't you think you are just a little bit biased, I mean it is totally obvious you like me at times." he said completely serious.

At that moment I felt angry tears welling up in my eyes again and I stood up quickly. "You think this is jealousy? You think this is because I like you Al? God you are so full of yourself, why am I still best friends with you! I don't like you like that Alfred you are like my older brother and I am doing this because I didn't want to see you hurt but now I don't care. Do whatever the fuck you want, im done putting up with you." I screamed at him running down the stairs and into the locker rooms, not even caring it was skipping.

"God he is so stupid!" I screamed in the room, punching the locker with each word I muttered. After letting out all my frustrations on the locker I slid to the ground and started crying, both from anger and sadness. I pulled my knees close to my chest and began to sob for the first time in a long time. I was so angry at Alfred right now but yet I still missed him. He accused me of having a crush on him, and even if it was true at some point, it wasn't now but I still cared about him and didn't want to see him get hurt.

"Um is everyone decent I am going to be coming in now." I heard a shaky British accent call out. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked up to see Arthur walk in, his cheeks flushed a light pink. "Sky …" he said gently taking a seat next to me and wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders. "My brother is a twit but please tell me he hasn't made you cry?" he asked forcing me to lay my head on his shoulder, which I easily let him do.

"Ive known him since first grade I know he is an idiot but ever since he became this big football star he has begin to change … a lot. He isn't the same Alfred I use to know and as much as I have been trying to lead him in the right direction it seems no matter what I do things are just getting worse. Even through all this though I still want to protect him." I said wrapping my arms around his waist, finding some comfort in his familiar scent and warmth. I could have sworn though that his body temperature rose a little bit.

"Trust me I know just how you feel, I live with the guy. He use to spend a lot of time with Mattie but now when ever he suggest they even watch tv together Alfred blows him off. Its been really hard to try and keep the peace lately … the only time I could get him to do anything around the house is when I get you to help me. You may not know it Sky but we all consider you part of the family, after mom and dad died you helped not only Alfred get over but all of us pull through. I personally don't know what I would do without you." Arthur whispered resting his head on top of mine.

I felt myself blushing and hid my face in his shoulder muttering "Thank you Arthur … that means a lot." As Arthur kissed the top of my head I felt a weird tingling ache shot through my body, aching for more of his touch and more of his kiss but I ignored it. This was Arthur after all, the big brother of my best friend, this was NOT a feeling I should have been having.

I unwrapped myself from him, somewhat reluctantly, and forced myself to stand up. I wiped up at my eyes some more and took a deep breath to steady myself. "Well sitting around being sentimental old fools isn't going to solve anything. Want to head back out and get this class over with?" I asked then laughed as the bell rang, signaling gym was now over. "Never mind Arthur I guess I will just see you later." I said leaning against the locker.

"Sure, I better leave before the other girls start showing up." he laughed nervously as he headed towards the door. Before he left though he turned to me and asked "Hey Sky, you want to hang out after school? It seems we could both need some cheering up after all."

I smiled and nodded once answering "Sure Arthur, thats sounds kind of nice." Arthur grinned at me and waved before closing the door behind him. I let out a sigh and let down my hair as I began to get changed. It seems as the day went by more and more problems were beginning to form.

A/N: Ha ha bet you guys thought she liked Alfred didn't you XD Nope she has a thing for old Iggy

America: Why would she choose him over me, the hero!

Rain: Because you are an inconsiderate jerk who has a big head and made her cry! -hits him over the head with a frying pan-

England: Well he did rather deserve that one, so let me get this straight Alfred is a jerk and thinks everyone loves him which makes his best friend angry at him then in return she falls for me … I am ok with this

Rain: Of course you are, you get the smart slightly geeky chick who helps everyone ^.^ I like Sky even though she has anger issues sometimes

America: And you don't? -points to bump on head-

Rain: You made my favorite character cry you deserve it -nods in approval of herself- anyway I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it and remember reviews are love~ So see you next time, where hopefully I will be writing about Arthur's POV and his and Sky's non-date date!


	5. It Seems I've Hit a Snag

Forbidden Love

High School Hetalia Romance

Chapter Five

Annaliese POV

It Seems I've Hit a Snag

"Hey Anna are you ok, like you have so totally been zoning out on us!" Felix whined as he waved his perfectly painted nails in front of my face. I refocused on him and Elizabeta and bit into my sandwich with a shrug. "Come on girl if something is on your mind dish!" he said an excited glint coming to his eye at the prospect of some juicy gossip.

I dabbed at my mouth daintily with a napkin before asking "This Sky person, what is her connection to Alfred Exactly? They seem pretty close so are they a thing?" Elizabeta and Felix exchanged a knowing look before turning to grin at me. "Oh and what are you two thinking about now?" I asked with a sigh, barely concealing a small smile.

"Oh nothing its just you seem very interested in Alfred is all." Elizabeta teased. "And I saw that look you were giving to him second period." she said with a small giggle, causing me to turn a slight shade pinker. "Oh I think our little Annaliese has a crush!" she cried out at last pulling me into a hug. I pushed her off with me with a grumble and mentioned something about just being curious.

"What ever you say sweetness." Felix chimed in with a wink before entering his serious gossip queen mode. He wrinkled his nose a little as he seemed to be pulling forth a file from a vast amount of information that was in his head before saying "Skylar aka Sky Gardner is currently and has been since forever Alfred Jones best friend. She often pulls him out of trouble but isn't afraid to get into a few fights of her own if it means protecting him. They hang out every weekend to play video games and after Alfred's last break up didn't try to hide the fact that she was going after the girl. In fact she succeeded in cutting off most of the girls hair, though it has grown back. Now she has made it her job to protect Alfred from heart break and as far as rumor has it he wont date a girl unless she approves. Though he hasn't been interested in any girls sense. Also there was a rumor that she has a crush on him but it has not been confirmed."

Felix finally stopped and took a deep breath before turning to me, eyes clearly asking if he needed to dig up any more information. "Hm thats quite interesting." I said in a monotone picking at the grass beneath me. "So tell me is she strong or is she simply acting tough?" I asked wondering if this little girl would ruin my plans to add Alfred to my collection. Now normally I wouldn't nearly work so hard but … I couldn't for some strange reason get the blonde haired blue eyed boy off of my mind.

"Shes pretty strong, I mean strong enough to keep the bad touch trio off of her at least. No offense but your ex really is a perv." Elizabeta said smiling a little. She knew I didn't care what she said about Gilbert and it was slightly ironic that my yoai obsessed best friend was calling anyone a pervert. "And also Felix you might want to update your gossip, it seemed to me during second period that she was getting pretty upset with Al. Though I was to far away to hear the whole thing." she said with a slight pout at the end.

"OMG seriously they haven't gotten into a fight since freshmen year when he broke her glasses! Why didn't you tell me sooner Eli? I so have to get in touch with my spies now." Felix said already pulling out his pink iphone and typing away at the screen. No doubt contacting anyone who he felt might have any information to trade. I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair, he was pretty flamboyant but I loved him to death.

Elizabeta and I continued to talk and eat for the next few minutes until Felix let out a girlish scream and hugged his phone close to his chest. "girls you are not going to believe what I just found out~ You particularly Annaliese dear because it seems that your little crush may just be free of any baggage best friend wise." he said with a cheesy grin on his face. Eli and I both looked at him expectantly as he double checked his phone for the information.

"Well my pretties I hear it from a very curious and completely reliable Italian that Sky got mad at Alfred during gym and ran off, leaving him alone on the bleachers. Not only that but it seems our guess as to who she likes is off since a few minutes later she came walking out of the locker room with his older brother Arthur. Talk about scandalous." Felix said in a whisper as he giggled behind his hand.

"Old bushy brows?" Eli giggled with him. "But I thought you had that picture when he was dancing with Francis!" she asked excitedly taking his phone to search for said picture and or the information he had just received. "Felix you are trusting Feliciano for the story!" Eli suddenly screamed hitting Felix in the head with her hand, making a small 'smack' sound as she continued to do so. "That boy is oblivious that Ludwig likes him and you are trusting him with information for Annaliese?" she said pushing him to the ground with her foot.

"Hey he may not be the smartest guy on the block but he s good at giving information because he tells exactly what happens and doesn't jump to conclusions. Like trust me girlfriend I have been doing this since I was in Tommy Hilfiger diapers." Felix said easily pushing Eli off him, which pretty much shocking me with how much strength he had, and snapping his fingers in her face. "Now do you want that new picture I got of Lovi and Antonio or not?" he asked impatiently taking his phone back from her.

As those two continued to argue/make a business deal I sat and smiled. So it seemed that maybe things were starting to work out with out my intervention. As soon as the bell rang however he three of us said our good byes and went our separate way's, me heading to ancient history with the hunky Italian teacher.

As I was walking down the hall I was soon stopped by a very angry looking girl with curly brown hair and green eyes glaring at me from behind glasses. I was guessing that Sky wasn't all to thrilled with me at the moment. "We need to talk Annaliese." she growled, grabbing my arm and pulling me into an empty classroom before I could even answer her. "I am giving you one warning girly, stay away from Alfred!" she hissed, her hands forming into fists.

I smiled at her sweetly and leaned my head to one side. "Oh so it seems you aren't as mad at Al as I thought. No difference though with or without your little blessing I am sure Alfred would love to be with me." I said with a small laugh, there wasn't any reason to hide my intentions from her after all. I heard her let out a snarl before I said "Look Alfred is cute what can I say, he has perked my interest."

"I don't care about your interest and I don't care if I am mad at him! Al is still my friend and I refuse to let some bitch like you go and break his heart. I bet your little friend Felix told you what I did to the last girl that hurt him so if I were you I would watch out. Last time it was her hair but if he gets hurt again it will be your face." Sky said in a scarily calm voice. Not a lot of things could scare me, after all I knew my brother was always there for me, but the look in her eyes told me I was messing with the wrong person this time.

Then just as quick as the encounter had happened it was over, Sky leaving the room to go to her next class. I let out the breath I wasn't even aware I had been holding and ran my fingers through my hair. "well it seems I have hit a snag haven't I?" I asked to the empty room, laughing nervously.

A/N: So yep this a really short chapter but I think I made my point clear enough.

Sky: What the point that it looks like I am going to kill her?

Rain: Pretty much, also the fact that maybe she likes Alfred a little bit more then other guys? DUN DUN DUN anyway you wont find out till later though so hope you enjoyed this chapter guys see you next time! -waves frantically-


End file.
